


Morning Run

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It getting colder in the mornings and your OTP having trouble getting out of the bed and out of each other’s warm embrace.





	

Shaun woke up slowly, snuggling blearily into Ben’s warm arms. Somehow, no matter what position they fell asleep in, come morning, Ben would always be wrapped around Shaun.

He was endearing in that manner.

Ben was still sound asleep, looking blissfully unaware of the internal struggle that Shaun was having.

He  _ could _ get up, he  _ should _ get up and take his morning run. But a glance at his phone told him that it was a chilly 30 degrees out, with snow in the forecast.

Yeah, Shaun really didn’t want to get out of bed right then.

Ben’s warmth was making it even harder to get up, Shaun just wanted to stay right where he was in the circle of the singer’s arms. He sighed and was just starting the struggle of getting up without disturbing Ben, when the singer stirred, arms tightening around Shaun’s waist.

“Mmmm, Shaun? What time is it?”

“Too early to be up,” Shaun responded dryly. “Go back to bed.

“Tell me you’re not going on your run. Forecast said snow when I checked last night. Too cold to be outside.”

“Yeah I know, but I should.”

“What you should do is stay here. We can sleep for a few more hours and then get up and start a fire and make breakfast.”

Shit, didn’t that sound tempting?

Way better than going on a cold run, that’s for sure.

“Way to twist a guy’s arm, Burnley,” Shaun murmured, contemplating. The parts of him that were exposed to the air  _ were _ getting a little chilly, and the thought that it was even colder outside made Shaun shiver. 

“See? Too cold, come back to bed,” Ben said sleepily, reaching up to tug gently at Shaun’s shirt sleeve. “We can make hot cocoa too, or tea.”

“Will you make pancakes?” Shaun asked and saw Ben grin into his pillow. “Hey, I’m not saying I’m sold, but I might be if you make pancakes.”

“I could, but only if you stay here with me.”

“Ben, you could make pancakes for me when I’m done with my run. I could even come back to bed after my run,” Shaun said reasonably. 

“But then you’ll be cold. Your spot will be cold. More fun my way.” Shaun sighed, but wiggled his way back under the covers, much to Ben’s delight. “Knew you’d pick the better option here.”

“Yeah, yeah but now you have to deal with my complaining that you’re making me fat,” Shaun retorted.

“Not making you anything, except breakfast, my dear,” Ben said softly, kissing Shaun’s forehead. “Now go to sleep.”

Well, that was an order that Shaun couldn’t refuse, especially with Ben’s arms wrapping back around him, pulling him closer.

Maybe he could take an afternoon run instead...


End file.
